War is hell
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: Tooth and tail. quite a fun game despite it's dark theme but have you ever wondered how it would be in the game to be part of one of the factions and take part in battles? I have and the shit I've seen would haunt me for life. Death everywhere. Crazy battles and eating the dead bodies of fallen enemies. It was a horrible experience for me...because I know...war is hell..
1. I didn't ask for this

***A/N: Tooth and tail...oh boy...I remembered playing this game when it was on Alpha with my friends and it was really fun. Real time strategy as me (as the leader of a faction.) take over farms for food as you use food to spawn soldiers. Though I'm pretty sure if you stock up too many food, they will spoil when you have way too much food if memory serves me right. So when I won a match, I thought "Yes! I won! Time to rob my enemy's rations for the people!"...or so I thought...fast forward to this month and when the offical trailer of this game showed up on YouTube and according to the guy who worked on the game (and I shit you not when he said this.) when you win the battle...you are feasting on your fallen enemies. So not only did the game reminded me something out of Redwall...but this game had a dark tone of cannibalism for survival. I was fucking hyped for it. I love games that have some dark themes into the mix and this game tug my heart in it's comfort zone and bought it in a heartbeat and didn't regret it at all. So...this was the point where me and my two friends are on the middle line near four factions(which is usually the players from the community.) as we are asked by the leaders "Which side do you support?". Too be honest...we didn't know much about them much. All that we know is that the KSR is a secret police force trying to maintain order in the land(though they could be some sort of tyrant faction wanting to take control of the land making the people miserable. I mean...a secret police? Does that not rise suspicion that the KSR could be trouble?), The dapper Longcoats who have a have grudge on the Civilized for taking innocent lives from the lottery (they were okay at first but were pissed off when the leader's son got taken away by the Civilized from the lottery.) , the scumbag Civilized who are a bunch of corrupted assholes or the humble Commonfolk who helps the poor survive(which you got to admit Hopper is one of the most heroic leaders who sacrifices her arm to help her people survive.)and now...the leaders are staring right at me and my friends waiting for a response...and after doing some campaign missions, I got a feel on which factions I was dealing with. The Longcoats and the Commonfolk are allies to rid the corrupted off the land while the KSR and the Civilized are trying to control the land for their selfish needs...but again...me and my friends don't know which factions to support...so without further ado, Tooth and tail...war is hell...**

 **Warning: This story contains strong violence, possible dark scenes, cannibalism, Strong blood and gore and strong language that is not suitable for readers under 18 or older or readers who are not comfortable in mature scenes. This is my first and only warning I'm giving you. You have been warned. ***

 ** _War's a joke for me and you,_**

 ** _Wile we know such dreams are true._**

 ** _Out there, we've walked quite friendly up to Death,-_**

 ** _Sat down and eaten with him, cool and bland,-_**

 ** _Pardoned his spilling mess-tins in our hand._**

 ** _We've sniffed the green thick odour of his breath,-_**

 ** _Our eyes wept, but our courage didn't writhe._**

 ** _He's spat at us with bullets and he's coughed_**

 ** _Shrapnel. We chorussed when he sang aloft,_**

 ** _We whistled while he shaved us with his scythe._**

 ** _Oh, Death was never enemy of ours!_**

 ** _We laughed at him, we leagued with him, old chum._**

 ** _No soldier's paid to kick against His powers._**

 ** _We laughed, -knowing that better men would come,_**

 ** _And greater wars: when each proud fighter brags_**

 ** _He wars on Death, for lives; not men, for flags._**

 ** _\- Siegfried Sassoon_**

Chapter 1

(Dante's pov)

I have always wondered how it would feel to be in a era where war took place before the modern era...turns out...it was hell...soldiers lay dead on the field...homes burned down to the ground...and those who survived...they...they...they devour their fallen enemies...for dinner...I should know...cause I was there...what can I say...war is hell...

...

...

...and it all started with just one game...Tooth and tail...

It all started like this...

It was September 21 2017 and I was playing Tooth and tail with my friends, Roman and Giovanni, on a free for all(while we worked together taking out the Civilized bastards(who were controlled by a medium difficulty AI.) from all sides. When we destroyed the AI, we began going against each other...the fight was tense. Farms were being destroyed left and right, units getting murdered in a split second...but in the end one rose victorious...me...

"The Commonfolk will feast!" I shouted with glee.

That's me. Dante Vera. College student and hardcore gamer. I'm a 24 year old college student who is currently studying culinary but when I'm on break, I'll play video games to relax whether it's PC, mobile, console or handheld...I'll play them to stop my boredom...as long as the games keep me entertained(cause sometimes I can get bored easily.).

"Damn, dude. That was awesome!"

That's Giovanni Moretti. My childhood friend. He likes to joke from time to time but this guy is a genius when it comes to machines and technology.

"No kidding. We should do this more often."

And that is Roman Volkov. Childhood friend and a man who has a temper if you mess with him. Learned military combat at a young age and doesn't like seeing people picking on the weak. This Russian is not to be messed with and will not hesitate to beat you down to the ground.

"I'm gonna call it day, guys. I'm gonna check out the campaign of this game and get some rest for work." I chuckled.

"See ya!" Roman and Giovanni said at the same time as I turned off Skype.

So I got off of the multiplayer lobby and went to the story mode that people got so damn hyped about...and I was not disappointed. The intro shows Bellafinde narrating explaining what's been going on. People would eat meat to survive and his son was devoured by the Civilized(who are pieces of shits.) from the lottery resulting a war to begin. After he introduced the factions, he says that the winner shall feast while the defeated...shall be dinner...and just like that...Black screen...I waited for 5 minutes and nothing happened. The black screen appeared after the introduction of the story and I can't find the issue. So as I was going to restart the game, I got electrocuted by just pressing the restart button. It was painful...unbearable...until...darkness...

What felt like hours...I wake up what looks like a military base...something out of a world war military base...I slowly got up as I noticed...I'm not human anymore...I look at my hands...no...paws...fox paws...I touch my face and...I felt fur...a muzzle...and whiskers...this can't be real...

Did the game warped me to the tooth and tail universe?

...

...

...

I got my answer when I met her...as the trumpet was being played to wake everyone up, me and a bunch of kids(yes kids. that are about the age range to 15 to 19 years old. And yes...my age got degraded to 16 year old.) quickly got off the bed as the quartermaster walks in with Sergeant Volkov by her side. Despite her being a rodent, I was kind of on edge. I mean sure she's small but one word from her and I would be in deep shit. She started inspecting us to see if we up ready when she suddenly stopped and noticed that I didn't fix my bed...

...

Whoops.

"You didn't fix your bed. Care to explain?" She narrows her eye at me.

"Sorry, ma'am. I was in a rush to get up on time. Won't happen again, ma'am."

She stared at me for a good minute(as I pray to God in my mind hoping I don't get myself in trouble for this.) as she puts her hands behind her back...

"Let us hope so...otherwise the sergeant here will not be so forgiving as I am. Do I make myself clear?"

She's talking about Volkov next her...yeah he's there alright...glaring at me like any serious superior would behave...

"Yes, quartermaster ma'am." I saluted.

"Good." She nods.

Whew...dodged the bullet there...I need to be more careful...

Things turned to the worse when the quartermaster and Volkov stopped near a sleeping Badger on a bed. The quartermaster nudged her head towards the Badger as Volkov takes out his megaphone and shouted at the Badger's ear to wake up...

...Ow...that made my ears ring.

The Badger jolts out of the bed as Volkov grabbed by the shoulder with rage...the quartermaster was mad...she was not happy at the Badger slacking off...because of that...

"Volkov. I want this child...disciplined. I will not tolerate slackers in our headquarters." She frowned.

"Yes, Ma'am. Let's go, you brat." Volkov snarled.

He dragged the Badger out of the room(as the Badger struggled to escaped only to be punched by Volkov in the face to stop. No fucks given here...) as I just watch in horror seeing that kid begging...what was I going to do? Save him? No...all I did was...watch...like a coward I was...

As Volkov and the Badger were out of sight, we headed to the mess hall to get something to eat...so many things were in my mind...how did I headed up in the KSR headquarters? How did these kids get in the base? And most of all...where are Roman and Giovanni? Are they here too? God I hope they are okay...

 ***A/N: before I sign off, I want give a special thanks to pocketwatch games for making such an awesome game. Hope you make more awesome games in the future and Austin Wintory for making awesome music to set the mood of the game's factions. Support Pocketwatch games on their first official game and hope they join the ranks of famous game developers. Good luck, Pocketwatch games.***


	2. First day at the KSR

Chapter 2

 _ **Recording #3821**_

 _ **"The brats are questioning about our alliance with the Civilized."**_

 _ **"Cannot say I am surprised to hear that."**_

 _ **"But then the foreigner said this "If the Civilized are as corrupted and vile as you say...then it will be a matter of time they eliminate our enemies along with us as they slander our names and purposes with their vile tongues."...you don't think...?"**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **"He may be on to something...Archimedes is known to have a silver tongue to make things more easier for him to go his way...if what that foreigner said is true...then we might be in for a surprise."**_

 _ **"So there's a chance that..."**_

 _ **"Yes...we may be expecting a betrayal from Archimedes..."**_

 _ **"Shall we attack them now?"**_

 _ **"No...let's not be rash about this...charging them without a plan is suicidal...however...it would be best that we send some of our best spies to watch them and give us information on their plans. If the spies find anything that hints of betrayal, we hit them with the element of surprise of our own."**_

 _ **"Sounds like a plan."**_

 _ **"Indeed..."**_

End of recording

(Dante's pov)

At the mess hall, I was eating meat with some of the kids when I saw the Badger come in the mess hall bruised...bloody lips...Black and blue eyes and some bruises around the face...Jesus...Volkov really did took his anger on him...

When the Badger sat next to me...I decided to treat his wounds...he starts to whimper a bit as his voice was a bit shakey.

"T-Thank you..." He whimpered.

"You're welcome." I smiled faintly.

"V-Volkov...he..."

"Shh...it's best not talk about him...I don't want him to come here and do it again to you." I muttered.

He nods slightly.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Anton..."

"Nice to meet you, Anton. My name is Dante." I said as I finished treating him.

"You're not from here are you?" He asked me curiously.

"No. I moved in with my ma and pa from another country...I was not aware of the chaos that was going to happen there...when the KSR approached me and my family that they would take me to safety...in exchange...they would make a soldier out of me...my pa and ma was worried...and scared...were the KSR going to kill us in sight if we refused? Were they going to take me away by force? So many things were in their minds that I was scared that I was going to lose my parents...so...without any options...I had to go to the KSR." I closed my eyes with a sigh.

"What do you think happened to your parents?" Anton asked me with worry.

"In the camp next us where the rest of our parents are...just can't believe they have to work to survive...just can't but wonder if I will ever them again." I opened my eyes with a neutral expression on my face.

"You will." I heard the quartermaster behind me."

I immediately jolted and turned around to see the quartermaster with an emotionless stare on her face.

"But if you were to ever see you your parents, then I suggest you behave like a loyal soldier for the KSR...do I make myself clear?" She narrows her eye at me.

I've heard some messed up stories that the KSR would capture people(or POWS) to put them in labor camps. They don't kill them but they sure love to make the people miserable there.

"Yes, quartermaster ma'am. " I saluted.

"Good..."

She then looks at the kids with me...

"That goes for all of you. Do I make myself clear?" She frowned.

"Yes quartermaster ma'am." They saluted.

She nods slightly and leaves us be...I watched her a bit so that I was sure she left cause I was concern she could be watching me and would plan to do something ridiculous...thankfully she wasn't the moment she left the mess hall...but you know what I saw outside of base? Pigs lined up to get roasted...yeah...they were not being treated as labor workers like how they were in the game...they were being treated like food...how are they being roasted you may ask? ...Simple...they put the pigs in a chamber, a soldier with a gas mask pours oil and some charcoal into the chamber and by the time the soldier closes the lid...the chamber starts to set the pigs on fire...the squeals of agony were faint but I could still hear them clear...Christ...Almost reminds me of how the Nazi gassed the Jewish people...

I quickly averted my stare from it to forget about that horrific scene I just saw...but then there's the meat I finished eating...was it from the pigs...or was it something else? No...stop thinking about it...the people who did the game already told us about it and said that we were eating meat from our fallen foes to survive...still...I can't help but feel disgusted of eating something that used to be alive...but then there's the...kitchen...from I hear from soldiers...the kitchen is where they take "Traitors" to be chopped up to pieces and cook them like food...seeing the kitchen had this feeling of dread as if the ghosts who were killed there were watching us or maybe haunt us...and yes...the food we are eating right now...came from the kitchen...I think I'm feeling sick...

A few hours later, we got to the training grounds to do some training (Exercising mostly.) as Volkov was motivating us with his megaphone to get moving. When that was over...Volkov would help us learn how to use a gun...it didn't go so well...whenever the kids would try to fire at the targets, they would always end up falling down from the recoil of the gun...thankfully no one was injured(not yet but so far so good.) cause that would be horrific if that happened. Me? Well...still using the adult mind I still have, I took a rifle and aimed it at the target in front of me and fired only to miss the bullseye but hit close to it(I blame the recoil of the gun and my small body.). This of course got the Quartermaster's attention.

"Private Dante." She said with authority.

I quickly put the rifle down on the shelf next to me and look at the Quartermaster with a salute.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"Who taught you how to shoot at such a young age?" She asked with curiousity.

I should pick my words carefully. One wrong move and I'm done for.

"My Pa taught me how to hunt when I was 10. He taught me how to use a rifle and how I aim it, Ma'am."

She gave me the "Oh really?" look as she looked me in the eye for a bit while she nods slightly.

"I see...carry on." She orders me as I took my rifle back from the shelf and continued practicing my aim.

The quartermaster started observing me from a distance and it's clear that she's interested in me...she probably sees me as a soldier at heart but I don't know. Still...I didn't let that concern me as I focused on my aiming

Hours later, it was time for a break and I hear the kids talking about the factions...but they mostly talked about the Civilized and are starting to get worried about trusting the Civilized.

"Do the KSR even trust the Civilized?" A female squirrel said with concern.

"I hope not. Those cowards are the reason why this war started." A male dog frowned.

Huh...that's...something. so I decided to get in the conversation.

"If the Civilized are as corrupted and vile as you say...then it will be a matter of time they eliminate our enemies along with us as they slander our names and purposes with their vile tongues." I frowned hard.

The kids murmured agreeing what I just said...however I was not aware that Volkov was watching us the moment I turned around with a neutral expression on my face. He glared at me for a while as he left me and the kids be...he's going to tell the quartermaster on me...this can't be good...


End file.
